Mi fic sin tituloUBUSCANDO!
by Luntashi
Summary: HIATUS.La historia la describo como Romantica pq' el fic es Romantico!y Humor, bueno, mi pesimo sentido de humorU, bueno ya no voy a decir que es Tkari o Taiora o Kenyako pq' voy a poner algunas conplicacciones 3 cap up!
1. Reencuentros y pesadillas en el amor

Fecha: 05/5/02  
  
  
  
Holas!!Bueno eh aquí un nuevo fic…pero tengo que aclarar algo, Kari y Tai viven juntos, este fic se sitúa 6 años después de derrotar a MalonMyotismon.  
  
También quiero decir que cuando algo este en // // son mis pequeños comentarios o aclaraciones ^-^  
  
Bueno…esperando que les gusta este fic, sin más preámbulos//suenan tambores// Mi fic: ¿? (sin titulo :P)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1º: reencuentros y pesadillas en el amor  
  
La chica despertó sudando, ya era la octava vez que tenia esa pesadilla, se quito la arrugada cobija de las piernas, se bajó de la cama, se coloco sus pantuflas en los pies//se nota ¿no?//vio que hora era…apenas las 5.00 y solo tendría 1.30 hora para dormir porque a las 7.00 en punto ya tenia que ir a su universidad a la que apenas iba yendo 2 semanas. Se levanto torpemente de la cama para llegar a la cocina//uno no se para a la perfección en las mañanas ¿no?// la chica tenia el cabello marrón que le llegaba por los hombros, ojos medio rojos y medio marrones, y tenia una figura muy bella, la chica de 18 años cuando llego a la cocina, abrió la nevera, sacó un termo lleno de agua fría lo puso en una mesilla y se dirigió a unos gabinetes de color marrón oscuro, los abrió y tomó un vaso de vidrio el cual también lo puso en la mesilla antes mencionada, destapo la tapa del termo y se sirvió agua de este.  
  
-Kari, no debes dejarte llevar por esas pesadillas… son solo… ¡Pesadillas!- se repetía la chica constantemente.  
  
Después que la "menor" de los Kamiyas se tomó todo el contenido de su vaso lo puso en el "Fregadero" y para desgracia de esta se cayó por su falta de atención y culpa de una silla  
  
-¡Genial! ¡Ya hice un desastre otra vez!- se reprendió a ella misma  
  
A causa del ruido un chico con el cabello marrón notablemente parado y ojos castaños y que tenia aproximadamente de 21 años bajó precipitadamente las escaleras y se acerco a la cocina para encontrarse con su "pequeña" hermana tirada en el piso y una silla lamentablemente rota por las patas traseras  
  
-¡Hikari! ¿Que te pasó?  
  
-Eh…Bueno…Se diría que iba por un vaso de agua y por mi falta de atención me caí a causa de una silla vieja-dijo con una risita nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en su frente  
  
-¡Esta es la octava vez que lo haces! Me vas a dejar sin sillas… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te estas sintiendo mal?  
  
La única chica que se encontraba presente bajo la mirada hacia el piso de cemento blanco en la cual se había caído  
  
-Eh estado teniendo pesadillas…sobre Gatomon, Patamon, Agumon, en fin todos los Digimons  
  
Ahora era el turno de el mayor de los hermanos entristecerse, su hermana lo había echo recordar a sus amigos digitales con los cuales habían pasado tantas aventuras él, Kari y sus demás amigos…el chico dio un largo suspiro y puso sus labios en posición recta// así: :| //  
  
-Como cuales- le empezó a interesar el tema pues su hermana había tenido siempre un "sexto sentido" sobre las cosas  
  
La chica seguía cabizbaja, no le gustaba recordar esa horrible pesadilla…y menos quería preocupar a su hermano. La chica de 18 años le respondió:  
  
-No…Son solo cosas…Además los Digimons son muy fuertes…no creo que les pueda pasar algo malo  
  
Su hermano no le creía, sabía que Kari no lo quería preocupar a lo cual le respondió:  
  
-Esta bien Kari-chan…pero si vuelves a tener esos sueños será mejor que me lo cuentes…y tal vez tratemos de contactar a los demás-le dijo su hermano en tono serio se dio una media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto a volver a dormir  
  
La chica levanto su rostro…de la triste cara que se veía antes ahora se reflejaba una nostálgica sonrisa…desde hace seis años que no veía a sus amigos...cuanto los extrañaba…ósea tenía amiguitas con quien estar todo el día pero…jamás iba a tener unos amigos como los que tubo cuando tenía entre 8 y 12 años…  
  
Extrañaba tanto a Sora con su amabilidad, a Mimi y su impaciencia por todo, a Joe que se preocupaba tanto por sus estudios, a Izzy con su curiosidad, a Matt con su anterior "frialdad" y después de un tiempo tan confiado como su propio hermano claro que sin perder su seriedad, a su querida amiga Yolei la anterior súper admiradora de Mimi…y hablando de admiradores no podemos olvidar a Davis el antiguo admirador de mi hermano y mi admirador "secreto" y siempre amigo de Ken, hablando de el tampoco lo podemos olvidar el antiguo "Digimon Kaizer" siempre tenia algo raro con Cody//No es lo que imaginan!!// Y este ultimo con toda la seriedad del mundo…creo que era demasiado pequeño cuando se enfrento a los Digimons…¡¡PEQUEÑO!! ¡De que estoy hablando, en la primera aventura yo y T.K teníamos 8 años!  
  
La chica Kamiya dio un suspiro…y continúo sus recuerdos  
  
-Y como olvidar a mi querido amigo Takeru (alias T.K) mi compañero de juegos, con el que ponía celoso a Davis, y claro jamás olvidaría que ah sido mi amor desde los 12 años… y todavía lo sigue siendo-lo ultimo lo dijo sonriendo embobadamente  
  
Continuara…  
  
Bueno…ahí se acabo el 1º capitulo…Espero que no sea insuficiente ^^U, es el primer fic en donde detallo tanto 0_o…bueno, espero que les aya y siga gustando!!  
  
PD: ¡Please! dejen sus opiniones, me levantan el animo T-T  
  
Mata ne! 


	2. Fastidiosas mudanzas

Fecha: 11/05/02  
  
¡¡¡Holas de nuevo!!!Se que el otro cap estuvo corto…Pero bueno, jamás eh hecho un fan fic que un cap dure tanto…bueno sin más preámbulos//el baterista fastidiado toca tambores// ejem…^^U  
  
Mi fic: ¿? (sin titulo: P)  
  
Capitulo 2º: Fastidiosas mudanzas  
  
La chica sacudió su pelo castaño largo rudamente por lo pensado anteriormente…tal vez el chico portador de la Esperanza ya tenía una prometida o al menos novia si no la tenía… ¡¡Las chicas estaban ciegas o tenían unos gustos pésimos!! Y dijo vagamente:  
  
-¿Porque no me pasa lo mismo que a las chicas de caricatura?//ustedes saben…Como esas que siempre se encuentran con su ser amado//, y además ¿que le diría?"Hola T.K ¡vaya que has crecido!"Bueno...lo podría tomar como segunda opción-dijo riéndose del tema planteado por si misma  
  
De repente la chica escucho un leve sonido de un "¡pit pit! ¡Pit pit!" y salto del piso de un brinco ¡Ya tenía que ir a la universidad! pero se volvió a tranquilizar, todavía era temprano, esta subió las escaleras con desgano…después de todo no había dormido ni lo suficiente ni había tenido un "sueño color rosa", dio un largo suspiro al entrar al baño y prender la luz que lo alumbraba, después de eso//ya saben lo que se hace en el baño…//bajó de nuevo a la cocina y se preparó el desayuno.  
  
***Mientras en otro lugar***  
  
-¡Qué dolor de espalda!-se quejó el chico que se veía aproximadamente de 18 años, era alto y robusto, su cabello rubio llegaba por el comienzo del cuello que le resaltaba sus ojos que eran de color azul cielo//*___*//  
  
-¡No te quejes! Las mudanzas serán siempre así-lo miró un chico que parecía un calco del otro, se veía aproximadamente de 21 años, era mas alto que el anterior nombrado pero un poquito más robusto, su cabello era un color rubio un poco más oscuro que el otro y le llegaba un poco antes del comienzo del cuello su pollina estaba partida en dos y terminaba en "sic- sac" y le llegaba como por la altura de los ojos, este terminaba de colocar una caja de cartón//con unas cuantas cositas…(aja ¬_¬)// en el piso de cerámica gris claro-Al menos agradece que me ofrecí a ayudar-dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa que expresa un tono burlón y orgulloso a la vez  
  
-Aja, si que bueno-dijo el chico más "pequeño" que se encontraba presente con desgano- pero me sigue doliendo la espalda  
  
-¡Oh! Entonces quieres que te de una patada en tu querida espaldita para que se recupere- dijo en tono muy inocente y burlón  
  
-¡NI LO PIENSES!- reclamo el otro mirando asesinamente a su hermano mayor//esto no lo digo entre comillas porque es verdad: P)  
  
-Jajajajaja, ¡tranquilo! ¿Crees que te haría eso?-pregunto con una carita de angelito  
  
-Nadie lo sabe, estos días has estado muy bromista-dicho esto se sonrojo inmediatamente  
  
-¡Huy! Todavía estas molesto por esa bromilla-dijo esto en tono picaron  
  
-¡TU ESTARIAS IGUAL QUE YO SI TE HUBIERAN HECHO ESA "BROMA"!-le replico en forma de disputa a su hermano  
  
-¿Si? ¿Haber y con quien me la harías?-dijo en tono algo nervioso  
  
Takeru Takaishi miro maliciosamente a su hermano y le dijo:  
  
-Hay muchas…que tal "Sora eres el cielo, el paraíso eterno"-Matt Ishida se sonrojo totalmente…si eso lo había dicho el… ¡pero fue hace 5 años! –o…podría ser la chica nueva que entro en tu Universidad como es que se llamaba Sa…Sa ¿Qué?-esto molesto su hermano el cual se puso rojo  
  
-¡No te voy a decir como se llama! Y además Sora fue hace años-desvió la mirada hacia la sala vacía- Y es mejor empezar a organizar tus cosas…Mamá llegara pronto y quiere verte ya listo todo…  
  
-Bueno…aunque se que cambiaste el tema, tienes razón, debemos apresurarnos…  
  
Después de 2 medias horas ya los hermanos Ishida/Takaishi habían desempacado todo de las cajas…a excepción T.K que le faltaba guardar su ropa en los cajones y organizar mejor sus cosas…el menor que se encontraba sentado en un sofá azul marino oscuro que casi parecía negro, y sus patas delanteras y traseras eran de un color marrón no muy claro ni tampoco muy oscuro; le pregunto a su hermano mayor que estaba en frente de el en un sillón individual:  
  
-Oye Matt….  
  
-¿Dime?  
  
-¿Tu…Crees que algún día nos encontremos de nuevo con los demás y…con los Digimons?  
  
El mayor levanto el rostro mirando la cara de curiosidad de su hermano…  
  
embozo una sonrisa ilusionada y le dijo:  
  
-Nadie lo sabe Takeru…depende de cuanto deseo uno tenga ¿no lo crees?  
  
El chico Takaishi imito a su hermano embozando una sonrisa ilusionada, cerró sus ojos azules cielo para dejarlos descansar en la oscuridad y le respondió:  
  
-Aja, si creo eso….  
  
Continuara…  
  
Cada día me quedan más cortos ^^U, bueno…estos días voy a ir poniendo un capitulo para cada personaje, así que tengan paciencia que TODOS van a aparecer (inclusive Wallace y Michael) oppss…Creo que no debería decir esto ¿no? 0_o  
  
Muchas gracias por sus comentarios CieloCriss y Zelshamada, ¡Me animan mucho!^----^  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo  
  
Mata ne! 


	3. Charla en que parque...asi que te gusta ...

Fecha: 12/05/2002  
  
Holas!!Primero que todo quería que les dijeran ¡¡FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES!! A sus madres (obio no: P) a petición de Hikaru pondré los capítulos más largos =) bueno… sin más preámbulos!!//no se escucha nada//  
  
Yo: Ejem  
  
El Baterista: ¿¡CUANTOS CAPITULOS MÁS SON!? Y además ¡todavía no me has pagado!  
  
Yo: te pagaré cuando te dediques a hacer tu trabajo… o sino no te voy a pagar nada de lo de ahora ni de los demás capítulos-me volteo y le miro de reojo para ver que cara pone  
  
El baterista: esta bien -_-  
  
Sin más preámbulos!!//se escuchan tambores//  
  
Mi fic: ¿? (sin titulo: P)  
  
Capitulo 3º: charla en el parque… así que te gusta el  
  
En la sala se escucho un incomodo silencio, hasta que en el estrenado apartamento de Takeru se escucho el sonido de un timbre "Tin Ton"  
  
-¡Ya voy!-dijo el susodicho levantándose del sillón azuloso-negroso con desgano  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta, no se sorprendió nada, era su madre…  
  
-¡Hola madre!-dijo el mediano// ¡Recuerden que su mamá es la más vieja que se encuentra ahí ^^U! // Que se encontraba levantándose del sillón individual  
  
-Hola mamá, pasa-dijo abriéndole camino a su madre para que pasara al nuevo departamento…  
  
  
  
***Mientras en otro lugar***  
  
Saliendo de un abasto, se encontraba una chica de aproximadamente de 21 años de edad, su cabello era rojizo, no al punto de rojo, si no mas bien anaranjado que terminaba en "puntas paradas"//¡lo siento! Es que nadie me contesta como termina ese tipo de cabello T-T//y le llagaba por los hombros, tenía una figura atlética, ósea, buena figura y era alta, traía unos blue jeans grises y unas camisa de tirantes negra, unos zapatos de goma también grises pero algo mas claros que el pantalón, esta estaba cargando dos bolsas llenas de cosas// ¿Entonces para que fue al abasto ne?// para luego llegar a su casa y descansar, para después mucho mas tarde irse a su universidad.  
  
-¡Sora!-la susodicha se volteo para ver a la persona que había pronunciado su nombre  
  
-¡Hola Sasha!-respondió al darse cuenta que era una de sus mejores amigas de universidad, la anteriormente nombrada era bastante esbelta//claro que tampoco pasaba a Sora ¿ne?// tenía el cabello ondulado//ONDULADO no enrollado completamente//castaño oscuro, era flaca, sus ojos expresivos y enormes//Tampoco así "0_0"//era del mismo color que su cabello, esta tenía unos pantalones brasileños color azul que complementaban con su camisilla de color blanca, tenía su ondulado cabello suelto, unas sandalias negras.  
  
-¿Lista para otro día?-le pregunto la chica embozando una hermosa sonrisa  
  
-¡Claro!, en cuanto termine con las compras-dijo imitando a la castaña, embozando una sonrisa en sus labios  
  
Una gota de sudor corrió tras la espalda de Sasha  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude Sorita-chan?-le dijo ofreciéndole una mano para que le diera alguna de las dos bolsas  
  
-¡Claro! si no es molestia-dijo entregándole una de las bolsas  
  
-Claro que no ;-)  
  
-Gracias ^-^  
  
-No hay de que, pero basta de agradecimientos y vamos a llevar estas bolsas- dijo levantando su puño derecho en señal de animo  
  
Cuando llegaron al susodicho lugar dejaron las bolsas en la cocina, Sora le dijo a Sasha que si quería dar un paseo por el parque, y esta por supuesto que le dijo que si…  
  
Después de un buen rato de caminata se sentaron en uno de los bancos a charlar…  
  
-¿Oye Sashi? ¿A ti te gusta alguien?-la imprudente pregunta de Sora//es raro ¿no? Bueno, este es mi fic así que pondré a Sora como quiera ÑACAÑACAÑACA!! :-)//hizo que la chica castaña se sonrojara a lo máximo, esta sintió sus mejillas arder así que volteo para que su mejor amiga no la viera sonrojada  
  
-Emmm… ¿a…a…q…que se debe la pregunta?-pregunto tímidamente mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga  
  
-No lo se…me dio curiosidad por saber-pregunto picaramente viendo la actitud de su amiga  
  
-Bueno…yo…a mi…me…-la chica fue interrumpida por una voz conocida para Sora y Sasha  
  
-¡Hola chicas!-dijo con una voz animosa la persona  
  
-¡Mimi!-//primero que nada quiero decir que Sasha conocía a Mimi//en efecto era la chica que hace dos meses se había ido a Paris, la chica tenía el cabello castaño claro que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda, traía una falda por las rodilla color pastel y una camisa azul pastel, y por supuesto que unas sandalias de tacón.  
  
-¿Qué cuentan?-dijo la interlocutora sonriente  
  
-Nada, solo conversábamos- dijo Sora mirando a Sasha con mirada picarona  
  
-¿De que?-dijo inocentemente Mimi  
  
-Ejem-interrumpió Sasha-me tengo que ir a cambiar para la universidad, cuídense, beshos!!-dicho esto salio disparada como un avión lejos de sus amigas.  
  
Continuara.….  
  
¡Moshi, Moshi!^^, bueno, ¡3 paginas en Word!=), bueno Sasha es mi hermana^^U, Busco parejas para los solteros: Michael, Cody y Davis!! Joe va a estar con una amiga de mi salón "Erika" así que aparten a su chico! yo voy a estar con Wallace**^_^**, yo quería con Takeru, pero es de Kari ^^U  
  
Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que este capitulo fuera de su agrado, el próximo capitulo va a ser la segunda parte de este capitulo =)  
  
¡Mata ne! 


End file.
